Yoyo
Yoyo is an Indian monkey but he doesn´t know what type of monkey he is, because he was born in captivity. He meets many types of monkey in the African and Amazon jungles. He finds out what type of monkey he is in the human camp in the Amazon Jungle. In India he meets monkeys and they guard the holy temple. He joins with them and becomes a temple guardian. Bio in Season Three Pre-series While Yoyo has stated he was captive-born, he doesn't say where in captivity exactly, but it can be assumed that he was born in a zoo, animal-shelter or maybe even as a pet and unlikely was born in the circus that treated him and others as little more than slaves. It's also possible that he was taken from his parents at infancy, cause otherwise they probably would have informed him about his kind. Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure He is shown to be an acrobat. When Blinky announced they would be leaving with a balloon-caravan he and the rest of the pack made their escape. In Antarctic Adventure Yoyo snaps at Slippery for his clumsiness (which usually got Yoyo hurt or humiliated back then). He later apologizes for upsetting Slippery as the seal catapults Blinky over to the caravan out of the Circus Bros. reach. In "Flap's New Family" he was getting on everyone's nerves after getting their costumes blown away, though he saves the day after he found a pipe for the caravan's boiler. In "Monkey Business" he glues Tico's feet to his perch and put roller-skates on Flap's feet while he was asleep, and upon waking him up sends him zooming outside, and later gives the platypus a wedgie. He was enthusiastic to hear that Blinky had found a village of monkeys (who seem to be just as wild as Yoyo since they engaged Blinky in a food-fight), though upon discovering they were actually chimpanzees and not Yoyo's species he was upset but the chimp elder cheered him up and Yoyo returned to the caravan. However he heard the others complaining about him which hurt him badly. Tico then found him all sad and attempted to persuade him to rejoin the circus, but it didn't work. The Circus Bros. then find him and pretend to have a heart-to-heart talk with the monkey. Though uneasy he relented, though the boys were lying in reality. Luckily the others had arrived and Flap, having known that Yoyo was listening in their conversation from before, apologizes and attempted to bring him back, but Basil intercepted them both and placed them in a cage, but the chimps from before (having been summoned by Penelope) save the day. At the end of the episode Flap settles a score with him by giving him a wedgie. In "Double Trouble he hoped to find his kind in the amazon, meeting Coco Phil and Sophia, but was again disappointed to find out they weren't his species. Despite this he's still hoping to find his kind somewhere. In "Poisoned Penelope" he finally does find out his species: South Indian Monkey. In "Tico Takes Charge" he meets The Jugglers: a trio of amateurs who needed some help. Yoyo showed his circus-act to them, and the jugglers showed theirs until Mr. Rashid takes them prisoner and brings them all into a town, where he had the jugglers set up for a show but Yoyo was forbidden to join. Luckily Blinky had exposed Rashid as a thief and Flap frees Yoyo just before Rashid fled town with the truck. In "Tiger Taming" he was getting impatient with everyone fooling around with a boombox and reminded them that he still needed to find his birth-home. After reclaiming the zeppelin after it was accidentally stolen by the brothers he was informed by Sondeya's mother on where to look for more South Indian Monkeys and he was glad. In "Monkey See, Monkey Do" the gang, fallowing the directions given by the she-tiger, head for Chandipur to look for the monkeys. After landing on the outskirts to avoid drawing attention the group head into town to look. They split up to cover more ground; Yoyo sticking with Flap and Penelope (much to the latter's dismay). While heading to a fountain with a monkey-statue the two boys end up leaving Penelope behind, and fallow a trail of banana-peels, but were disappointed to find that the trail was made by an elephant and not monkeys, and finally notice that Penelope wasn't with them. They also each ate a pepper (which they thought was another kind of banana) only to find it spicy and began drinking jugs of water, with Blinky and Nutsy rendezvousing with them. At first both parties turned up empty-handed for monkeys, but Yoyo caught sight of one running across buildings and fallows it with the others (though Nusty and Blinky got slowed down by a passing truck and lost sight of them), calling to it as well, however he also found Penelope in the Circus Bros.' clutches and was torn between which one to fallow, but chose to go rescue Penelope despite Flap encouraging him to continue fallowing the monkey. After finding where she was being held he brought the others over and rushed in to free the poodle only to be caught himself, to Penelope's chagrin. Luckily the Australians had come to their aid and once that was done they fled into the Forbidden Temple, though the brothers had also entered and found them, eventually cornering them, but they were saved by The Temple Guardians who welcome them despite the town's law of banishment for those who enter the temple. They offer Yoyo to join them and he was touched by it and accepted, engaging in a wedgie-war during the Guardian's celebration, but not before saying his tearful farewells to Flap and Penelope and giving one last wedgie to the former, much like in "Monkey Business". Personality Yoyo is mostly seen as wild, reckless and childish, which can agitate others. Nevertheless he is still noble and cares about his friends. Voice * Drew Forsythe Gallery Tid3104-blinky-bill-mini-series-001-hero.jpg Yoyo 1.jpg Yoyo 2 .jpg Yoyo monkey.jpg Yoyo 3 .jpg Yoyo 4 .jpg UB x6.jpg Diamonds are forever.jpg BB S3e2 1.jpg EMI 365319.jpg BB S3e10 10.jpg Blinky Bill Bushwhacked.jpg Season 3 intro.jpg BB S3e16 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Male Category:Season 3 characters Category:Adults Category:Blinky's friends Category:Monkeys Category:Mammals Category:Asian animals Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Balloon crew Category:Good characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Australian animals